Panaceum
by Alumfelga
Summary: Damon zajmuje się swoją ulubioną czynnością, gdy zjawia się Elena, która chce mu coś powiedzieć. Czas: początek czwartego sezonu, króciutkie AU.


_A/N: "Panaceum" powstało rok temu jako prezent świąteczny dla kogoś, kto stracił nadzieję na to, że Elena kiedykolwiek wyzna miłość Damonowi, występują zatem spore ilości cukru, przed czym ostrzegam. Zapraszam do lektury._

* * *

Panaceum

Damon właśnie powrócił z zakupów typowych,  
Wykupił mianowicie sklep monopolowy.  
W tym tempie, zanotował, będzie musiał kupić  
Morze alkoholu, by się porządnie upić.  
Elena jest bezpieczna, więc nie będzie gości,  
Żądań, telefonów – może pić w samotności.  
Ledwo jednak wygodnie rozsiadł się ze szklanką,  
Usłyszał bardzo ciche stąpanie na ganku.  
Otworzył niechętnie i zobaczył zdziwiony,  
Że Elena tam stoi, a wzrok ma spłoszony.  
„Musimy porozmawiać." „Jak mam ci odmówić?  
Wybacz brak nastroju, lecz to ty będziesz mówić."  
Elena wyczuła pod maską nonszalancji,  
Że mówi do niej Damon pełen rezygnacji.

„Stefan i ja zerwaliśmy." „Kwiatki może polne?"  
„Nie to mam na myśli. Każde z nas jest wolne.  
Ja też." „No cóż, Eleno, trochę mi uwłacza  
Założenie, że nie wiem, co 'każdy' oznacza."  
„Daj spokój już, Damonie. Muszę ci powiedzieć…"  
„Coś mi się wydaje, że nie chcę tego wiedzieć.  
Powiesz coś, wycofasz, a ja już nie mam siły  
Cierpieć cały w środku i być na zewnątrz miły."  
To mówiąc, odwrócił się, kończąc tak rozmowę.  
Elena uznała, że nic nie zdziała słowem.  
Damon był uparty, a w słówkach lepszy od niej,  
Zamknie mu więc usta i to zamknie porządnie.  
Zbliżyła się do niego z wampirzą prędkością  
I wpiła mu się w usta z całą stanowczością.  
Damon odpowiedział; i przez dobrą chwilę  
Magik tylko by zdołał wbić między nich szpilę.  
Takie w nich wybuchły uczucia gorące,  
Że przez chwilę salon skąpany był słońcem.

W końcu oderwali się, choć Damon rozważał  
Już, czy zasłał łóżko i odprawił tynkarza,  
Który miał coś poradzić na tę dziurę w ścianie  
(Damon pojął brata wczorajsze zachowanie).  
Stwierdził, że tynkarz wyszedł, a może nie dotarł,  
W niedzielę nie pracuje… Albo dziś sobota?  
Otrząsnął się i zdzielił po twarzy mentalnie,  
Przypomniał – nie myślenie się kończy fatalnie.  
Może za parę godzin znów z ust tej kobiety  
Padnie sakramenckie: „Przykro mi, ale nie ty".

Patrzył więc na Elenę, która myśli swoje  
Zostawiła daleko, jeszcze przed przedpokojem.  
Tak długo przed uczuciem się w duchu wzbraniała,  
Że powiedzieć teraz wszystkiego nie umiała.  
Liczyła po cichu, że może mową ciała  
Wyrazi to wszystko, czego nigdy nie nazwała.  
Tchu więc zaczerpnęła, zbliżyła się znowu,  
Lecz Damon przemówił następującymi słowy:  
„Wybacz mi, Eleno, nie będę twym kochankiem,  
Jeśli do mego brata masz powrócić rankiem."  
„Chcę ci dać, czego pragniesz." „Jakkolwiek wspaniała  
Jest myśl, by się oddać pożądaniom ciała,  
Nie tego skrycie pragnę, więc… mów 'do widzenia',  
Mam kilka nowych butelek do opróżnienia."

Powiedział to ze smutkiem i z bólem na twarzy,  
A Elena w mig w myślach zbierając wyrazy,  
Przemówiła: "Kto myśli, że do ciebie czuję  
Wyłącznie pożądanie, sam się oszukuje.  
Wiem, że mogę ci ufać i liczyć na ciebie,  
I że mnie przedkładasz ponad wszystko, w tym siebie.  
Kocham się i zaprzeczać już dłużej nie mogę,  
Choć obawiam się bardzo wyruszać w tę drogę,  
Bo jeśli mnie opuścisz i kochać przestaniesz,  
Nie sądzę, że cokolwiek ze mnie pozostanie.  
Chcę być z całym światem absolutnie szczera:  
Damonie, ciebie kocham i ciebie wybieram."

„Niech więc tak będzie", odparł Damon szeptem,  
Bo coś więzło mu w gardle, dusiło powietrze  
I sam już pewny nie był, że nie śni na jawie  
Jak wtedy, gdy Rebekah zabiła go prawie.  
Poczuł, jak dłoń Eleny odnajduje jego  
I chwyta, i nie ma w tym nic banalnego.

Tutaj oczywiście historia się nie kończy,  
Nikt nie wie, co będzie i czym los ich zaskoczy,  
Czy przetrwają, rozstaną, skażą na cierpienie  
- lecz musiał los dać szansę im na zaistnienie.  
Los nie człowiek złośliwy, co mnoży przeszkody,  
żeby dręczyć bez przerwy głównie ludzi młodych.  
Dlatego kochajmy się, niech szczęścia drobiny  
dosięgną nawet mieszkańców fikcyjnej krainy.

KONIEC


End file.
